


Morning Light on Caldos

by Florence2410UK



Series: Caldos [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence2410UK/pseuds/Florence2410UK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the night before, Beverly wonders what the morning will bring.</p><p>If you haven't read my other two posts, Leaving Caldos and Return to Caldos, then I recommend you read them first in that order as this is a continuation of that storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light on Caldos

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and as always, constructive feedback is appreciated.

It was chilly when she awoke. The fire had gone out and it was still dark. She wasn’t sure what time it was. She could hear Jean Luc’s quiet breathing in her ear and feel his arm wrapped over her. She was curled up against him, her back against his chest and his legs curled up under hers. She had slept well, better than she had slept in years, but now she was wide awake. She turned to look at Jean Luc and as she moved he murmured in his sleep and turned onto his back. He looked so peaceful. She did not want to wake him. Quietly she got up and pulled the blankets back over him. She looked for her nightgown. It was lying on the floor where it had fallen the previous evening. Lifting it up and putting it on she smiled to herself at the thought of what had happened in this room just a few short hours before.

Never in her wildest dreams or most vivid fantasies had she thought that Jean Luc and she could be capable of such passion. She knew that their attraction to each other was strong and she knew that over the years it had taken more and more effort to control their feelings. At one point they had avoided each other for a while, each troubled by feelings that they were too frightened or guilty to face. No man, not even Jack whom she had loved very deeply, had ever made her feel the way Jean Luc had. Their love making had revealed a side to him that she had only ever glimpsed before. When he had entered her and looked deeply into her eyes she had seen his soul. As he had moved within her she had felt herself leave her body until she seemed to float on a rising tide of emotion that ultimately had crashed around her in wave upon tumultuous wave of undulating passion and pleasure. He had cried out her name over and over again as he had released himself deep inside her and held her tightly to him as if he never wanted to let her go. They had both cried and then they had made love again this time more urgently and ardently than before. Their coupling this second time was so intense that when it was finished neither could speak. They had fallen asleep still joined.

She walked to the window and pulled the curtain back a little. It was beginning to get light now. Beverly wondered what the morning would bring. Last night had been magical but today there would be decisions to make about the future. She didn’t want to leave him. Having finally become lovers the thought of being apart from him for even just a few days made her feel sick. They might not have a choice though. She was about to start a new posting, he was awaiting orders that would probably take him deep into space and far away from Earth for several months. They had left it so late, perhaps too late.

She walked into the kitchen and taking the kettle to the tap she filled it with water. Lighting the stove she put it on the ring and waited for it to boil. She had just poured the tea into her cup when she heard movement from the room next door and then Jean Luc appeared. He smiled when he saw her and moving close to her he took her in his arms and gently kissed her. Only then did he speak.

“I wondered where you were. It felt so cold when I woke up. I thought maybe I had dreamed last night.”

“No,” she replied kissing him again “you weren’t dreaming.”

“You are happy aren’t you?” he asked a worried expression on his face “I, I mean, it was _” his voice trailed off as he dropped his arms and took hold of her hands.

She squeezed them and looked into his eyes. “Jean Luc it was wonderful, you were wonderful.”

She kissed him again, pouring everything she had into it in an attempt to make him believe her. As they parted they both smiled. “Tea?” she asked indicating the pot. He nodded and they sat down.

As they drank their tea they quickly slipped into gentle, easy conversation. They had after all been doing this for years. There was no awkwardness between them. It was lighter now. The sun had risen and begun to fill the room with early morning light. Beverly reached across the table and put her hand on his. She stood up, walked around him and trailed her hand across his shoulders. Then she bent down and whispered into his ear. 

“Jean Luc, let’s go back to bed.” 

She took his hand as he stood up and led him to the bottom of the stairs. Slowly they climbed up towards the bedroom and once inside she turned and shut the door, shutting the world out. As he took her in his arms spinning her around in a delicate dance towards the bed she blocked all other thoughts from her mind. Later they would talk; later they would take decisions; later they would return to reality. But here and now there was only this.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters etc belong to Paramount, I'm just playing with them for a bit.


End file.
